candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sprinkle Stronghold
order in other level types in on ( ) in | released = | difficulty = Undetermined }} Story Tiffi picks the sprinkles from the castle and uses them to decorate Nigel's hat. New things *Five-layered waffles in marmalade appear on conveyor belts for the first time in level 5286. *Bobbers appear in three-layered crystal candy for the first time in level 5287. *Purple candies are required in mixed levels for the first time in level 5289. *Lucky candy + colour bomb cannon is introduced in level 5295. *Licorice locks holding regular candies appear in two-layered crystals for the first time in level 5289. *After being removed from a previous level, chocolate candy frog now appears in marmalade for the first time in level 5293. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |1,200th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Map= Map EP354.jpg|Map layout |-| Levels= Level 5286 V1 Win 10.png|Level 5286 - |link=Level 5286 Level 5287 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5287 - |link=Level 5287 Level 5288 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5288 - |link=Level 5288 Level 5289 V2 HTML5.png|Level 5289 - |link=Level 5289 Level 5290 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5290 - |link=Level 5290 Level 5291 V2 HTML5.png|Level 5291 - |link=Level 5291 Level 5292 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5292 - |link=Level 5292 Level 5293 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5293 - |link=Level 5293 Level 5294 V2 Win 10.png|Level 5294 - |link=Level 5294 Level 5295 V1 Win 10.png|Level 5295 - |link=Level 5295 Level 5296 V2 HTML5.png|Level 5296 - |link=Level 5296 Level 5297 V1 Win 10.png|Level 5297 - |link=Level 5297 Level 5298 V1 Win 10.png|Level 5298 - |link=Level 5298 Level 5299 V2 HTML5.png|Level 5299 - |link=Level 5299 Level 5300 V1 Win 10.png|Level 5300 - |link=Level 5300 Trivia *This episode contains the milestone level 5300. *This episode shares its first word with Sprinkle Sea and Sprinkle Spire. *This episode contains the 1,200th candy order level, which is level 5298. *This episode's name has relation to food and/or drink. "Sprinkle" in this case refers to tiny pieces of confectionery used as dessert decorations (sprinkles are also known as "hundreds and thousands"). Category:Medieval-themed episodes Category:Episodes released in 2019